I blame it on you
by waterrain
Summary: The Sanzo group faces many issues and each chapter Well nearly has all kinds of issues. Will Gojyo ever learn his lesson, Will Sanzo stop being mean, Will Goku stop wanting food and Will Hakkai stop trying to break it up? Will they ever get to the west?
1. I hardly eat so what

I do not own Saiyuki. Sorry if they are OOC.  
----------- 

It was a nice sunny day in some bar and the village was peaceful. Goku decided today was the day that he will ask Sanzo a question and pray that he will not be killed.

Goku asked "Sanzo, Why do you hardly eat any food?"

Sanzo stated "Do you honestly do not know why."

Goku blinked and asked "Is it because you can't get any food?"

Gojyo snickered and said "Maybe Sanzo is on a diet because he thinks that he is fat."

Sanzo twitched a little and starting to get annoyed.

Goku yelled "No way! Sanzo would not ever think that! Would you Sanzo?"

Sanzo didn't even bother giving that question an answer.

Gojyo smirks and said "See Sanzo thinks that he is fat."

Goku did something dumb, he grabbed Sanzo's sleeve and yelled "No Sanzo I can't let you wither away like a flower in the hot sun!"

Sanzo whispered harshly "If you don't let go of me monkey. I'll fucking kill you."

Sanzo was not in a good mood at all and Hakkai had went shopping for meat buns for Goku.

Goku quickly lets go and backs away. Sanzo pointed his gun at Gojyo and said "You just had to start that monkey up and because of you he yelled in my ear. To answer that question would be pointless since you think that you have the right answer. Now shut the hell up and eat like the pigs that you are."

Goku thought 'Sanzo is not going to wilt right?'

Goku opened his mouth to ask Sanzo, but Sanzo hit him on the head lightly with the newspaper.

Sanzo muttered "Don't ask another dumb question I'm not in the mood to hear it."

Gojyo asked with a smirk on his face "Sanzo, Are you a virgin?"

Sanzo got up, fired his gun in the middle of the table and stated "That does it I'm leaving and going to the inn."

Goku whispered "So is Sanzo a virgin?"

Gojyo repiled "I have no damn clue."

Goku thought about something and then yelled "Damnit Sanzo left us with the bill!"

Gojyo and Goku sulked as they have to wash the dishes for who knows how long.

In the Inn there was a smug looking Sanzo and he was drinking some sake while reading the newspaper.

Sanzo thought 'I wonder how much the bill is since I made sure to order a whole lot of sake before I left..'

------  
Please Review and no flames. Thank you. I might make more chapters, but each chapter wouldn't be the same. So please review!


	2. I am not motherly

I do not own Saiyuki. Sorry if they are OOC.  
----------- 

Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo were inside of the inn waiting for Hakkai to come back after buying food.

Goku whined "I'm so damn hungry."

Sanzo said "Shut the hell up. You have been saying that for the last ten minutes."

Goku whined ", But Sanzo I need to eat."

Sanzo stated "I don't care."

Goku pouted and tried to be cute, but it didn't work on Sanzo.

Gojyo rolled his eyes and said "Come on Sanzo give the monkey a bannana."

Sanzo stated "If you give kids what they want then they will keep on whinning. So it is easier this way and I know that you know that life is not fair."

Gojyo snickered and Sanzo snapped "What is so damn funny pevert."

Gojyo muttered "Jeez, Sanzo I never knew that you could act so motherly.You handle kids so well."

Goku asked Gojyo "How the hell is Sanzo motherly?"

Gojyo whispered "Tell you later..Sanzo looks pissed off and ready to fire at me once again."

Sanzo said "Gojyo I will make it so you can not have sex by firing at it. I'm no ones mother got it? Plus I'm a guy and not a girl."

Gojyo stated "You can so cruel Sanzo, but we know you l--"

Sanzo pointed a gun at Gojyo and said to him "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Gojyo sighs and asked "Why am I always the one in trouble?"

Sanzo stated "Because you do not know when to stop."

Gojyo grinned and was about to make a peverted comment, but Hakkai was now back.

Hakkai asked "So did you guys have fun?"

Sanzo stated to Goku and Gojyo "Hakkai is the one that acts like a mother."

Goku repiled "Oh I get it! Hakkai is like a nice mother while Sanzo acts like he doesn't give a damn, but he cares!"

Sanzo sighed and muttered "How the hell did I get landed with this moron.."

Gojyo stated "Well Sanzo looks more like a girl than Hakkai."

Sanzo twitched and said "I'm going to give you one last warning you bastard."

Hakkai said "Now now lets calm down."

Goku said to Gojyo "So wait Hakkai could be the nice father and Sanzo can be Sanzo."

Sanzo rolled his eyes and said "It is geting late and--"

Gojyo smirked and said "Sanzo you sure do know how to handle kids and wild animals."

Sanzo stated "Gojyo your such a moron, You have the longest hair, you can sound like a girl, but I bet you would make one ugly chick."

Gojyo glared Sanzo and Sanzo said to them "Now let's eat already."

Goku muttered "Oh yeah I almost forgot about food."

Sanzo said to Gojyo "See told you and the food is here."

Gojyo muttered ",But I still say you act like a mother."

Sanzo said to Gojyo "I heard that."

Sanzo missed on purpose, but it was one inch away from Gojyo's pride.

Goku asked "Gojyo how is Sanzo motherly?"

Sanzo hit Goku lightly with the paper fan and said "Shut up and eat your food. You kept on whinning and now your asking dumb questions to an even dumber man .."

Gojyo mouthed to Goku 'Tell you later when Sanzo is not around and when he is sleeping. '

------  
Please Review and no flames Thank you. I'll upload more chapters if you want me too.


	3. Food or Sex

I do not own Saiyuki. They are most likely OOC, but please enjoy.  
--------- 

Goku wanted to ask a question, he already knows the answer, but he wanted to ask it again.  
When Goku had asked Sanzo this question years ago, Sanzo calmly told him about and stated don't ask me again.

It was dinner time and Goku made sure to blink to act like he didn't know something then asked "What is sex?"

Gojyo said to Sanzo "You never told him about the wonders of sex and pleasure...Your not planning to turn Goku into a priest/monk."

Sanzo stated flatly "Goku would not be able to stand the amount of work needed. "

Gojyo turned to Goku and said "Okay monkey, sex is great and wonderful. You should try it one day and--"

Sanzo stated "Then there would be more bastards."

Gojyo rolled his eyes and said to Goku "Well anyway like I was saying, sex is normally between a man and woman. How it is done--"

Sanzo yawned and thought to himself 'I told that monkey about sex years ago and he forgot? It totally figures.'

Gojyo glared at Sanzo for yawning and Sanzo merely pointed his gun at Gojyo. Gojyo explained about sex and how great it can be. Then Gojyo explained about same gender having sex and Goku was starting to get bored.

Goku decided to tick off Gojyo and said in a cute whiney voice "I still don't get it."

Sanzo turned to Goku and said "You moron, I told you about sex years ago and you still don't get it. I had figured that would the end of that."

Goku grins and said "I know that and I wouldn't mind being shown it."

Sanzo stated "Goku you are turning into Gojyo. If you do then I will not miss because we do not need two peverted guys."

Goku yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't wanna turn into that moron and get fooled so easily!"

Gojyo yelled "What do you mean by that you dumb monkey!"

Goku repiled loudly "I mean that your a peverted moronic fool that only thinks about sex!"

Gojyo repiled loudly "Well you are a hyper dumbass monkey that only thinks about food!"

Sanzo was starting to get angery at all of the noise and Hakkai just watched. Everyone was looking at their table and whispering. Sanzo decided to fire his gun off between Goku and Gojyo. Then Sanzo glared and said to them "Now shut up and sit your asses down or else."

Goku and Gojyo didn't want to find out the or else part. The people decided it would be for the best to not stare and the reason is that blonde guy might fire his gun at them.

Sanzo thought 'Finally quiet.'

Then the food was finally at the table, Goku and Gojyo fought over the food, Hakkai looked amused and Sanzo looked ticked.

Goku thought 'Food is the best...I wonder if Sanzo ever had sex?'

Gojyo asked Sanzo "Are you a virgin?"

Sanzo dryly stated "Are you trying to hit on me or trying to piss me off. No matter the reason, I won't tell if I'm or not. Just think about and you might get your answer."

Goku wondered aloud "Which is better sex or food."

Sanzo repiled "Food is what the body needs to live, but sex is just a want."

The table fell onto a slience and Sanzo hoped this time it lasts.  
------------  
Please Review.


	4. The set up

I do not own Saiyuki.  
--------- 

Gojyo was bored and he knew what he is about to say may risk his life, but it had to be said. Gojyo just feels like saying something dumb and it might make things not as boring.

Gojyo said to Sanzo "I think when we go shopping that you go warm somebody's bed."

Sanzo twitched and repiled sharply "I think your a peverted moron and I do not do that you fool."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow and asked "Oh how do we know that? For all we could know you could be whorin---"

Sanzo fired off his gun, missed by a mere centimeter and glaring at Gojyo.

Goku heard what Gojyo said and yelled really loud "Sanzo is not a whore! Quit telling lies Gojyo!"

Everyone in the place stared at them and Sanzo snapped "What are you staring at."

Then they turned back and started whispering. Sanzo was not happy at all and turned to glare at Goku.

Sanzo said "Monkey You just had to shout that and cause everyone to stare. You perverted water cockroach I'm a virgin and I have the right to be one.So if you do not stop aking then I will fucking murder you and think that you want to have sex with both genders. So leave me a hell alone and you wonder why I won't room with you."

Sanzo walked off leaving a gapping Gojyo and a confused Goku.

Then Goku asked "Oh so you go both ways? I uhh got to go bye!"

Gojyo gritted his teeth and yelled "I'm not fucking guys you dumbass morons!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone was quiet and whispered. When the people were whispering about Sanzo and It was about how that guy was a liar. When Gojyo yelled they whispered about that guy having a one sided love for Sanzo and calling Sanzo a whore because Sanzo doesn't go that way. The day for Gojyo was very crappy and guys hitting on him. Sanzo on the other hand had lady's that felt that it wasn't right for Gojyo to love him and telling him it's not Sanzo's fault. Both were annoyed and ticked.  
The Sanzo party decided to leave the town as soon as possible, but not before they go to sleep.

Hakkai showed up in the room which had Gojyo and Sanzo having a shouting match.

Hakkai decided to say "I have heard that 'Gojyo' is not straight and in love with Sanzo."

Gojyo yelled loudly "All lies and damn them for thinking that!"

Sanzo had calmed down a little and said to Gojyo "I blame you because you just had to run your mouth...Plus it was not very smart to yell that."

Gojyo said "You damn bastard."

Sanzo stated "It's not my fault that you started it."

Well before all of this Sanzo had ask the villagers to bug Gojyo so that he would stop buggin him...So the villager people were glad to do this for a Sanzo and they made sure to annoy Gojyo, but also had to make it look like that they were comforting Sanzo.In reality the villagers knew that Gojyo wasn't into guys, but just annoying Sanzo with questions. Gojyo had no idea that this was all a set up and doubt that he will ever figure that one out. Sanzo was annoyed with Gojyo's question and he had decided to do this for payback. Goku was not told about this and freaks out when ever someone suggests that he rooms with Gojyo that lasted for about a week. Of course Hakkai already figure it out, but didn't tell Gojyo.   
--------  
Please Review and Thank you to those who have reviewed.


	5. Only one bed

Please Read and Review. Hope you people will enjoy!

------------

Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo found out that there is only one bed.

The three of them walked in and noticed only one huge bed.

Goku whined to Sanzo "I want the bed."

Gojyo smirked and said to Sanzo "I need the bed."

Hakkai was quiet and didn't say anything.

Sanzo pulled out his gun and stated to everyone "I'm getting the damn bed and shut up."

Hakkai said to Sanzo "That is not fair Sanzo."

Sanzo repiled "Life is not fair and I will get the bed."

Sanzo went to the bed and covered up with the blankets.

Gojyo decided to act peverted and ask "Need someone to warm the bed for you?"

Sanzo stated "Step one foot towards me and I'm going to fire this gun where it hurts."

Gojyo decided not to chance it and just sleep on the floor. Hakkai sighs and went to sleep on the floor.

Goku whined ",But Sanzo I haven't slept in a bed in weeks."

Sanzo snapped "So what monkey I don't care."

Goku had an idea and said "Sanzo, That bed is big enough for four people."

Sanzo repiled "I don't care."

Goku said to Sanzo "I can sleep on the far end and on top on the covers."

Sanzo rolled his eyes and stated "Do what you like monkey."

Gojyo complained "Why should Goku get to be on the bed Sanzo."

Sanzo repiled "He is not a peverted son of a bitch."

Gojyo said to Sanzo "Oh you like little boys."

Goku decided to get up and kick Gojyo's ass for that comment then went back on top of the covers. So Gojyo decided he didn't want to be killed by Goku and Sanzo.

Sanzo stated "Gojyo, Better sleep with one eye opened. You are to be blamed if you somehow end up dead."

That night Gojyo couldn't sleep and the others rested easy.

They decided to eat out for something to eat.

Sanzo smirked at Gojyo and said "So you couldn't sleep at all and it is your own fault. I for one do not like little kids, but you do...Goku told me about that little girl following you."

Gojyo yelled "You damn jackass that wasn't my fucking fault that brat followed me!"

Everyone stared at Gojyo and then shaked their heads at him.

-------

Please let me know if you would like me to write more. If you do then I will upload more chapters. This story is just like umm Random Events Okay.


	6. Bath House

Please Read and Review. Hope you people will enjoy!

------------

Goku was running around the outside of the hotspring taunting Gojyo and Sanzo wanted to kill someone. Gojyo decided to get out of the hotspring and chase Goku. Hakkai was just relaxing and not listening to the noise. Then someone else was inside of the hotspring of course it was a guy since they are in the guy's hotspring.

The guy noticed Sanzo and said "Cool it is a Sanzo and I can't believe it."

Sanzo glared coldly at the guy and decided to get out of the hotspring.

The young man said to Hakkai "I can't believe that a Sanzo is so young and sexy looking."

Goku and Gojyo stopped chasing each other to just gape at that young man. The young man is a teen and must really have a death wish if Sanzo was to know about what he said.

Goku asked with a blank look "What do you mean?"

Sanzo was walking back and he had his gun with him.

The young man repiled with a dreamy look "He has a nice ass and too bad he is a Sanzo, but then if he could change his mind set about sex..Then I would totally tap that and then some..I would make him beg---"

Too bad for the guy that Sanzo heard what he said and let's just say the guy has learnt his lesson.

Now the teen age guy can't have kids and now think that Sanzo's hate the thought of sex and will cut it off if you talk about screwing them.

The four of them went out to eat after getting dressed.

Gojyo whistled and said "Man that was totally harsh Sanzo."

Sanzo stated "That bastard had it coming to him and I don't care that he was only a teen."

Goku snickered and said to them "I can't believe that anyone would have the guts to say that and he is lucky to be alive."

Hakkai said them when Sanzo went to pay the bill "Maybe next time we should warn people."

Gojyo grinned and said "Nah it is more fun this way."

Goku said to them "Sanzo, doesn't like being stared at by either gender and that young man was a pevert."

The three of knew it would of been the same even if a woman had said those things.

Gojyo said to them "I guess Sanzo was more pissed that the young man thought he could make Sanzo beg."

Hakkai stated "That young man only had himself to blame."

Sanzo was walking back to the table and just sat down with a smirk on his face. The young man was chewed out by his father and the villagers just shook their heads with shame. Of course the other villagers had the same thoughts, but they were smart enough not to voice it to anyone.

-------

Please let me know if you would like me to write more. If you do then I will upload more chapters. This story is just like umm Random Events Okay.


	7. The question

Please Read and Review. Hope you people will enjoy!

------------

Gojyo was bored and decided to ask the villager's if they would rather kiss Sanzo over him. So Gojyo was walking to a young lady and asked her "Who would you rather kiss me or Sanzo over there."

Sanzo was buying some smokes and a lighter. Goku and Hakkai were eating out.

The young lady giggled and said "Sanzo and he looks so dang cute."

Gojyo wondered how the hell is Sanzo cute. So he just walked away from that young lady and walked to another to ask the same question.

The lady smiled and said to Gojyo "Sanzo's blond hair reminds me of the sun and I would totally kiss him..His hands look sexy and I wouldn't mind if he grope my ass."

Gojyo sighs and walks over to another person to ask the same question turns out it was a pretty boy, but no matter.

The Pretty boy just smiled and repiled "Well Sanzo of course and I wonder if he is a true blond...He most likely is because dying one's hair is not allowed. I wonder what is under that robe of his and I wonder.."

Gojyo asked every young person and they choose Sanzo over him.

Gojyo thought ' Why the hell would the Young lady's chose Sanzo? Is it because I'm not famous wait I'm a little famous right? Damn how the hell is Sanzo more famous than me..Oh that's right he is Sanzo even though he is as cold as an ice cube...A lot more people would want to screw him and make him break that vow of chastity..I highly doubt anyone can make Sanzo do that and he broke most of the vows...Like drinking, smoking and killing.'

So Gojyo gave up and walked back to the hotel. Sanzo looked pissed off and ready to go off on somebody.

Sanzo glared heatly at Gojyo and said in a low pissed off voice "You damn bastard this is all your damn fault you peverted water cockroach."

Gojyo asked while having wide eyes since the gun was pointed at him "What the hell did I do now?!"

Sanzo repiled "You asked the villagers that dumbass question and now they think that I will kiss them..Also they seem to think I would screw them..We are leaving tonight and going more to the west."

Goku whined ",But Sanzo I'm hu--"

Sanzo snapped "Shut the hell up monkey. I'm not in the mood for your bloody whining."

Hakkai sighs and said "Well Sanzo has spoken and let's go now."

Gojyo could of sworn that Hakkai glared at him and Goku was now glaring at Gojyo. So Sanzo, Goku and Hakkai were pissed at Gojyo.

**Up in the heavens Kanzeon was watching and thought 'Hmm so Konzen is still keeping that vow of chastity and to think I thought he wouldn't keep to it. I wonder who would be Konzen's first? Goku is still a virgin too, but those other two are not virgins.'**

-------

Please let me know if you would like me to write more. If you do then I will upload more chapters. This story is just like umm Random Events Okay. Hope that they are not too OOC.


	8. The Kiss part 1

Please Read and Review. Hope you people will enjoy!

------------

Sanzo needed to have mouth to mouth or else he might die. Hakkai and Goku handed that job over to Gojyo. Gojyo was not happy at all, but then again Sanzo might haunt them. Gojyo took a deep breath and gave Sanzo mouth to mouth. Sanzo coughed up water and hates every single damn river.

Sanzo was not happy and had his gun in his hand. Hakkai said to him "Now, Sanzo please calm down."

Sanzo stated "Hell no for all I could know I could of gotten aids from that sex manic."

Gojyo gapped and said to him "I saved your sorry ass and this is how you repay me you shitty monk."

Sanzo repiled dryly "If you mean by sex then kill me now."

Gojyo yelled "Damnit that is not what I meant!"

Sanzo rolled his eyes and said "Plus I would want to have sex with you I might caught something..like aids."

Gojyo glared at Sanzo and stated "I wouldn't have sex with a ---"

Sanzo smirked and said to him "I'm a virgin and not a slut like you."

Sanzo walked to the jeep and yelled "Come on move your lazy asses!"

Goku muttered "That is like Sanzo to not make a openly big deal over his first kiss."

Gojyo heard what Goku said and thought 'Great Sanzo might kill me when I'm fast asleep.'

Hakkai was the first one that got over to Sanzo and asked "Sanzo that was your first kiss?"

Sanzo repiled "Of course after all I'm not a slut unlike certain peverted water cockroachs."

Gojyo yelled "What did you call me asshole!"

Goku yelled at Gojyo "Sanzo called you a slut and it is true!"

Gojyo yelled at Goku "You bastard monkey I ought to kill you!"

Goku smirked and repiled "I would like to see you try pansy!"

Sanzo was getting pissed and fired his gun at the sky. The two stopped fighting and went inside of the jeep.

Hakkai just said "It is nice and quiet now."

Sanzo just relaxed and went to sleep planning something to do at the next village to get even.

TBC

-------------

Please let me know if you would like me to write more. If you do then I will upload more chapters. This story is just like umm Random Events Okay. Hope that they are not too OOC.


	9. The Kiss part 2

For Chapter 5 Only one bed.

The only reason why Sanzo allowed Goku to be there was because he was feeling tired, but if Goku did something inappropriate then Sanzo would hit Goku really hard on the head and shove him off the bed. Plus because he didn't want to hear the whining all night long and I do not think Goku would dare to do anything inappropriate because he see's how ticked Sanzo get's when Gojyo merely touched Sanzo's shoulder. Well Sanzo didn't care as long as Goku stays on top of the covers and away from him or else.

Fo chapter 8 The kiss Part 2

Well Sanzo decided it wouldn't be enough to hurt Gojyo, but to do something worse plus he plans to punch him of course.

Heh sorry for the long note, but I just wanted to clear that up. Please enjoy the story!

--------

Gojyo felt a bit jumpy because last time Sanzo made a whole village think that he was gay and wanted Sanzo. Even Goku was quiet and wondered what will Sanzo do now, but then complained about wanting to eat. So Gojyo yelled at Goku and Sanzo merely rolled his eyes.

Hakkai calmly said to the two "We are near a village now."

So Goku asked "Can we get some food Hakkai?"

Hakkai repiled "Yes."

So the four of them went out to eat and Goku was chatting to Hakkai. Sanzo was planning something and Gojyo decided to not eat since he decided to take a bathroom break after all Sanzo could of poisoned his food, but then Goku ate his food off his plate. The food is safe and Gojyo & Goku once again fought over food.

Sanzo was annoyed and Hakkai was just smiling. Then the two got louder and Sanzo pointed the gun at them. Goku and Gojyo didn't want to test Sanzo today since Sanzo is most likely pissed off still.

Sanzo stood up and said "I'm going to pay the bill, we find a place to stay and then I have to be somewhere."

Goku asked "Where? Where? Where?"

Sanzo snapped "Shut the hell up monkey or else."

Goku pouted and stopped, Gojyo looked a little pale and Hakkai just smiled. So they found a place to stay and Sanzo left.

Hakkai wondered aloud "I do wonder where Sanzo is going at this time of night."

Goku said "Maybe he is still wants food or went out drinking..."

Gojyo had no commented and thought 'I should of let the monk die..Well I'm sure Goku wouldn't allow that and would of given the mouth to mouth..Damnit wish I thought of that eariler...Bastards knew that Sanzo would be all pissed...I will just act as if nothing is wrong.'

Hakkai thought 'I wonder what Sanzo is planning.'

Goku thought 'I hope Sanzo brings back food!'

Gojyo decided to say "Well Sanzo might be going at it with some street whore..Tasteless and he really needs to get--"

Goku said to Gojyo "Uh Gojyo, look behin--"

Gojyo snapped "What you dumbass monkey?!"

Goku sighs and muttered "You dumbass."

Sanzo didn't look happy and had a gun to Gojyo's head.

Gojyo felt the gun and muttered "Damnit I never win do I."

Sanzo sneered "Why the hell would I want to have sex."

Gojyo muttered "Oh that's right I forgot you are a monk..A Sanzo."

Hakkai said to Sanzo "Now Sanzo don't kill Gojyo because he thought wrongly of you."

Sanzo rolled his eyes and stated "You are not worth a bullet and you are not worth anything."

Goku asked "So Sanzo did you get any food?"

Sanzo repiled "No, I got some smokes and no one is getting any of them."

Gojyo thought 'I have nothing to worry about.' and In the morning the whole village was whispering. A lot of people slapped Gojyo and he wondered what the hell? Goku was snickering and Hakkai just shook his head. Sanzo was just smoking and not caring.

Then a village lady said to Gojyo "You bastard how could you..You are totally unholy and how can Sanzo put up with you? We sent warnings to the other villages and poor Sanzo."

The village lady walked the way and Gojyo thought 'What the hell do they think I did? Sanzo..'

Sanzo was now smirking, Goku was laughing and Hakkai was hiding a snicker.

Then a village man said to Gojyo "You are unholy because you tried to have sex with a Sanzo..You are so horrible and it's okay to screw every single lady, but no okay to try that with a Sanzo..Not a lot of people would want you now."

Then the village man left and Gojyo screamed "Sanzo, you asshole! You liar and your suppose to be truthful!"

Sanzo stated "Well you should of thought about that before you tried to save my life. You could of just tried to oh I don't know just turned me around and hit my back. I didn't ask for you to save my life."

Gojyo gapped and said "You ruined my chances of getting laid and everyone hates me now.."

Goku laughed and said "You totally got screwed over and I bet the next village hates too. Bad luck perverted cockroach."

Gojyo muttered "You bastards."

Then to top it off Sanzo hit Gojyo with that fan and Gojyo wanted to kill Sanzo, but Goku kept Gojyo from killing Sanzo and Hakkai kept Sanzo from killing Gojyo. So in the end Gojyo calmed down, but glared at Sanzo. Sanzo smirked and turned away. So finally they were back on the path to the West.

----

Please Read and Review. I have school on Monday and yeah less time to update.


	10. When Goku & Gojyo are left alone

Sorry I have been busy with school and stuff, but oh well. I'll try uploading more chapters, but I don't believe that I'll be able to do this daily.  
------

Sanzo and Hakkai are out shopping leaving Gojyo and goku in the same room.

Gojyo sighs and then said "No pretty lady's in this town."

Goku stated boredly "You always think about getting laid."

Gojyo snapped in a pissed off voice "You shouldn't be talking! You always think about the damn food!"

Goku repiled with a smirk "You can't catch anything by eating food dumbass."

So the two started to shouting and then Sanzo returned with a pissed off look. Well Sanzo was asked by the inn people to shut them up. So Sanzo was not happy and knocked them both out.

Then Sanzo smirked anf turned to Hakkai then said "Told you that they will be knocked out."

Hakkai sighs and gave Sanzo the money. After a minute the two started getting up groaning and then glared at Sanzo.

Gojyo and Goku yelled "Sanzo you bastard!"

Sanzo pointed his gun at them and stated flatly "Want to be shot at instead you ungrateful bastards."

Then Sanzo said "It would be easier without you two."

Gojyo decided to be dumb and asked with a smirk "What are you and Hakkai lovers or something or you guys in love?"

That little question pissed both Sanzo and Hakkai off. Goku was just watching with wide eyes and gaped then thought 'Damn I almost feel sorry for Gojyo, but it serves him right.'

Sanzo was pissed, Hakkai was pissed, Gojyo was wounded not dead and Goku just watched. Then Sanzo and Hakkai left before they kill Gojyo.

Goku snickered at Gojyo and Gojyo flipped Goku off. Then once again they started shouting and a gun shot was heard, but no one was killed.  
-  
Please Review and I plan on having a lot of chapters. 


	11. Just to tick Gojyo off

Please review and lucky me I have no homework today so that means that I can post this chapter.  
----

Sanzo bought all of the whores in the town and just had a talk with them. Gojyo was humming a little while walking to the whore house and only to find out that it was out of business. Hakkai was making dinner and Goku was fast asleep.

Gojyo twiched and thought 'What the hell?'

Then Gojyo noticed a sighing guy and walked over.

The guy said sadly "Sanzo bought them all and now they are free damnit...Now the whores are learning other ways of life."

Gojyo felt like screaming and cursing that damn son of a bitch called a Sanzo. The guy looked sad, but then he had an idea and muttered "I should of hired some male sluts/whores."

The guy walked away and Gojyo rolled his eyes. Gojyo thought 'Oh that Sanzo will pay for being a jackass by finally doing the right thing just to piss me off. Just because I said that he looked like a blond female whore.  
That Sanzo has crossed the line by taking away the whores.'

Gojyo walked back to the hotel and bumped into Sanzo.

Sanzo sneered "Watch where your going moron."

Gojyo snapped "I hate you so much for taking away the easy moaning whores and--"

Sanzo turned and said to the whores "See most guys will think your easy and disrespect you. Plus treat you like some sort of animal."

Gojyo gulped when he saw all of their eyes flashing with rage and the gals that use to be whores had on proper clothing.  
So the gals attacked Gojyo and Sanzo smirked then walked away.

Gojyo yelled with rage "Sanzo, You bastard! I fucking hate you and I hope you rot you losy monk!"

Sanzo fired the gun overhead and walked to the hotel.

Hakkai asked with a smile "Hi Sanzo, Where is Gojyo?"

Sanzo just stated flatly "I don't know."

Goku woke up yawning and heard a scream of bloody murder.

Hakkai raised an eyebrow and said in a uh-huh kind of voice "Really now."

Sanzo smirked and repiled "It serves that pevert right."

Hakkai sighs and shakes his head then asked lightly "Sanzo, When will you give Gojyo some peace?"

Sanzo stated boredly "When he stops making dumbass comments."

Goku snickered and said with a smirk "Gojyo never learns."

Gojyo just returned and said to Goku in a ticked off voice "Shut the hell up monkey."

Goku yelled loudly "Hell no you dumbass peverted cockroach that just won't die!"

Hakkai sighs and muttered "Here we go again."

A gun going off was heard and no one was killed yet. Goku and Gojyo were almost shot, but luckily it missed.

Sanzo snapped "Now get the hell out of my room."

The food was forgetten by all expect Goku. Then Gojyo chased off Goku that had the food and Hakkai just walked out sighing.  
Sanzo rolled his eyes, locked the door and went into bed.  
-  
Sorry if they are OOC, but oh well it happens.

Okay now I want to give a Thank you to Saya3427,Redneck626, gerigirl and Holysinner for reviewing! 


	12. Plans that back fire

Please review and lucky me I have no homework today so that means that I can post this chapter.  
---- 

Goku was pissed off at Sanzo for rejecting his offer of peaches and Gojyo was still pissed that Sanzo changed the whores into ladies with a powerful punch. Hakkai didn't care either way, but felt a bit annoyed that Gojyo burnt his book.

Sanzo was outside smoking and people watching. Sanzo sneered and the people gasp. Then he rolled his eyes and walked onward back to the hotel.

Gojyo planned to make Goku look girly, but Goku flat out refused so Gojyo tied Goku up then put a dress on him. Sanzo walked into his room, sighed and saw someone tied up.

Sanzo muttered "Those dumbass morons think I'm a total moron...Of course why the hell did I accept this damn mission...Oh yeah free smokes for me and all of it being charged to them.."

Gojyo snickered and then thought 'Heh maybe Sanzo will wonder if he will be next? Damnit he looks bored and just shaking his head.'

Sanzo stated "what the hell is the point in this morons."

Gojyo couldn't help it and yelled "I shall sell you off to anyone who is willing to have a prissy little bitc----"

Sanzo glared and opened fired then Goku woke up pissed at Gojyo. Hakkai just shaked his head and untied Goku who leapt at Gojyo ready to beat him up (Or try to), but Sanzo was firing off his gun.

Sanzo stated "Die you damn cockroach already."

Gojyo yelled "Alright sorry so stop fucking shooting!"

Goku muttered "Sanzo really hates being ordered around."

After a while Sanzo rolled his eyes and grabbed his smokes then went outside. Gojyo was sweating and muttered "That damn bastard."

Goku snickered and then Hakkai stated "Goku, Your still in that mini dress."

Goku growled and ran after Gojyo who had a head start. Gojyo was laughing and Goku was pissed then Goku wanted food. So they had dinner and as usual it was not peaceful nor quiet. Sanzo really wished that he told those floating heads to find someone else, but the past can't be changed.

----

Please Review and I'll try to upload more chapters as soon as I can.


	13. Nightmare

I hope they (Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai) are not too OOC. Please enjoy and leave a review. I'm still not out of ideas.

----

Gojyo hugs Sanzo, Sanzo hugs him back and Gojyo's lips was geting closer to Sanzo's.

Goku woke up screaming and the others just walked not rushing to the resue since they do not sense any evil or demon or both. Sanzo was not pleased, Hakkai was calm & smiling and Gojyo plans to make fun of Goku. Goku saw Sanzo and Gojyo walk through together then screamed.

Sanzo glared at Goku for screaming, then shakes his head and muttered "Dumbass."

Gojyo raised an eyebrow and asked "What the hell monkey?"

Goku blinked, he calmed down and then Hakkai walked into the room.

Hakkai said "I heard a scream."

Goku said to Hakkai "I had a nghtmare..."

Gojyo smirked and asked "About us kicking your monkey ass?"

Goku stated "About you and Sanzo screwing."

Hakkai sighed and thought 'This will not end well.'

Sanzo was ticked and Gojyo was like what the fuck. Then Gojyo asked "Was I top or bottom."

Goku repiled "Top..."

In the end not only did Goku got shot at so did Gojyo for asking that question.

Sanzo sneered "You two are so damn peverted."

Sanzo walked away and to his own room then thought 'And they wonder why I do not want to share a room with them. Gojyo makes dumb remarks, Goku snores and Hakkai reads...Lucky for me they is at least four rooms opened, but if there was only three...I would room with Hakkai because at least he is quieter.'

The next night once again Goku screamed and it was a nightmare about Hakkai and Gojyo.

Sanzo rolled his eyes and stated "Gojyo your such a slut."

Gojyo twitched and snapped "Not my damn fault."

Sanzo said "Oh really now...You went into really damn deep detail about all kinds of sex...You damn sex fiend."

Hakkai coughed and said "Goku must be going though a phase."

Sanzo flatly said "I have not had a sex dream at all."

Gojyo muttered "Duh surrounded by mostly bald guys at that temple. What a turn off. No wonder your a virgin."

Sanzo glared at Gojyo and then Gojyo said with a smirk "When I was younger I had a lot of sex dreams and I woke up with a ha--"

Sanzo slammed the paper fan on Gojyo's head and snapped "Don't fucking tell us."

Gojyo muttered "You act like such a girl."

Sanzo started to pull out the gun and Gojyo hastily said "Sorry Sanzo..Jeez I do not get any with anything. Now do I?"

Sanzo walked away as did Hakkai. Gojyo rolls his eyes and decided to talk to that monkey so that everyone can rest.

Gojyo said to Goku "Have a dream about the person that you like is naked and you won't wake up screaming."

Then Gojyo walked out and the next night no screaming. The blanket was wet in the morning.

Sanzo stated "I do not want to know the details."

Sanzo went out to smoke and Goku was blushing. Gojyo was about to ask about the pleasnt dream, but Hakkai quickly asked "Do you want to get some

breakfeast now."

Goku grinned and said "Yep!"

Gojyo still wondered, but thought 'I'll ask later.'

Sanzo was outside thinking 'What have I ever done?'

Yeah Sanzo decided to skip eating due to loss of hunger.

----

Please Review and I'll try to upload more chapters as soon as I can.


	14. Kougaiji's Sister and Gojyo?

I hope they (Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai) are not too OOC and please enjoy and leave a review. I'm still not out of idea's.

----

Sanzo sighed when he noticed Kouaiji's annoying sister that is as bad as Goku.

Gojyo teased Sanzo by saying "Hey it's your little girlfriend."

Goku tilted his head and said loudly "Sanzo is not like you."

Gojyo twiched and asked "Not like me how exactly...Besides him being a virgin."

Goku smirked and said "He doesn't date nor screw little people."

Gojyo growled and said "You dumbass bastard that is not true..I don't do kids."

Goku said "Uh huh yeah right."

Before Gojyo could repiled Lirin popped up and said "Hey Sanzo party prepare to fight!"

Sanzo asked flatly "Does your brother even know that you are here?"

Lirin shook her head and then said "No, but so what. I can kick your asses!"

Sanzo tossed her a meat bun and Lirin was quiet then fell asleep in a tree. Gojyo was getting smokes and sake.

Then Kougaiji showed up and demanded "Where is my sister."

Goku had an idea that will cause Gojyo some trouble pay back for stealing his food!

Goku stated "Gojyo took your sister out on a date..."

Kougaiji glared and said sharply "What did you say."

Sanzo stated flatly "Gojyo took my gun, he pointed it at your sister, demanded that she go out on a date with him and carried her off to a hotel...That Gojyo is a damn peverted son of a bitch."

Hakkai thought 'Gojyo is going to get beaten up for something he didn't do...I can not help laughing inside my mind.'

Kougaiji sneered "That bastard will pay for having his way with my sister."

Kougaiji left and returned with Gojyo's brother and Yaone then went to search for Gojyo.

Goku smirked and said "Man Gojyo is screwed."

Sanzo stated flatly "Yeah and serves him right for calling that brat my girlfriend."

Hakkai sighs and said "So heartless."

Goku grinned and asked "I wonder what will happen?"

Sanzo repiled "Who cares as long as Gojyo is beaten to a pulp."

**Well Gojyo was walking passed a tree when Kougaiji's sister fell into his arms. Kougaiji saw and glared as he walked towards Gojyo. Yaone looked shocked and**

**Gojyo's brother was sighing unhappily while thinking 'I can not believe it my brother would stoop so low'. Gojyo noticed the three and the pissed off glare.**

**Gojyo thought 'What the heck?'**

**Gojyo tossed Kougaiji's sister to him and said flatly "Here is the brat."**

**Kougaiji sneered "You moron shall pay."**

**Yaone said softly "To think your suppose to be the good people."**

**Gojyo's brother said with anger "I thought you were not that crude and making such a comment."**

**Kougaiji's sister was still sound asleep and Yaone asked "Did you drug her?"**

**Gojyo snapped "What the heck are you talking about."**

**Kougaiji glared and said "Goku and Sanzo told us."**

**Gojyo thought 'No they wouldn't...Oh yes they would and Sanzo seemed ticked at me for that comment...Damnit.'**

**Gojyo wrinkled his nose and sneered "You dumbasses I didn't rape her and I wouldn't want her..Too annoying."**

**Yaone snapped "Oh so you made her fall in love and then break her heart after you and her did it."**

**After that all three of them beat Gojyo up and left with the sleeping Lirin.**

_Sanzo, Goku and Hakkai found a beaten up Gojyo._

_Gojyo yelled at Goku and Sanzo "I really hate you guys!"_

_Sanzo smirked and said "It is your own fault really."_

_Gojyo flipped Sanzo off and Goku was laughing. Well Gojyo tends to heal fast and chased after Goku._

_Goku yelled "Oi Gojyo now your chasing after boys!"_

_Gojyo yelled "You wish!"_

_Hakkai hides a smile and Sanzo muttered "Those two are complete morons."_

_Hakkai said to Sanzo ",But it makes things more lively."_

Sanzo rolled his eyes and stated "I would rather it be quiet and damn how long will it take to get to the west."

_Hakkai said "Hmm at this rate a long time."_

_Sanzo fired off the gun and yelled "Fun time is over morons time to travel more!"_

_Goku groaned ",But Sanzo I want and need some more food or I'll die."_

_Gojyo stated "We need food."_

_Sanzo said to Goku and Gojyo "It is your own damn fault for screwing around and don't you dare make a comment."_

Lirin woke up to see the worried faces of her brother, Yaone and Dokugakuji. 

She yawned and said "Sanzo gave me a meat bun and I went to sleep in a tree...I might of fallen out of the tree."

The three of them thought 'Sanzo and Goku lied. Thank goodness it was not true.'

Lirin smiled and then yelled "I need and want food!"

They went to get something to eat since after all they are nice unlike Sanzo who would let Goku and Gojyo be unfed.

----

Please Review and I'll try to upload more chapters as soon as I can. I hope they were not too OOC.


	15. Brute strength forgotten by Gojyo

Please enjoy.

------

Sanzo decided to go to the bar to drink leaving Goku in Hakkai's care, but then Gojyo also decided to go to the bar. So Sanzo was drinking some sake when some guy came over. Gojyo wondered what will Sanzo do.

The guy whispered softly in Sanzo's ear "Hi, Cutie. Want to fuck? I'll even pay you. So come on and spread your legs."

Sanzo didn't have his gun with him due ti Goku stealing it before he left. Gojyo heard what the guy said and thought 'Dumbass a walking.'

Sanzo snapped in a pissed voice "You dumbass drunk I'm not a damn whore/slut nor would I ever fuck you or be fucked by you."

Gojyo thought 'Oh Sanzo is pissed.'

The guy grabbed Sanzo, Sanzo brought his knee up hard hitting the groin, shoved him on a table and grabbed the neck choking the guy harshly. Gojyo sighs and then thought as he was walking 'I almost feel sorry for that moron, but it could of been a lot worse if Sanzo had his gun with him.'

The guy was gasping for air turning blue in the face and Gojyo tried to pry Sanzo's hands from that guy's neck. Sanzo kicked Gojyo in the leg and then stated coldly to the guy "If you say that or something similar to me again...I will make you wish that you were dead."

When they were out of the bar, Gojyo rolled his eyes and said to Sanzo "Damnit I forgot how hard you kick since your always using that gun."

Sanzo stated "A gun makes killing fast and easy. Don't you dare tell anyone of what happened."

Gojyo sighed and said "Whatever."

So Sanzo and Gojyo walked back to the rooms.

--

Please review and I'll upload more.


	16. Cooking

Please enjoy.

------

Hakkai was once again pissed and has been gone for hours. Goku tried to make something, but it didn't turn out right. Gojyo just mixed everything together and it looked worse than Goku's dish. Sanzo rolled his eyes and made dinner for himself. Goku and Gojyo smelled something good and Sanzo glared at them deadly in a Touch-My-Food-You-Shall-Die-Slowly.

Goku pouted and asked in a whiney voice "Sanzo, Can I have som--"

Sanzo glared and snapped sharply "Hell no monkey."

Gojyo stated flatly "Your such a damn bit--"

Sanzo said in a low voice "No matter how much you beg or insult me you are not getying any."

Sanzo ate his food with good table manners and Goku kept on whinning while Gojyo kept insulting Sanzo. Finally Sanzo was done and thour the plate at them and they both yelled "Watch it!"

Sanzo sighed and said flatly "You guys are such fucking morons it is not funny."

Gojyo glared and asked "What the hell do you mean?"

Sanzo stated flatly "Gojyo you could of tried to use your so called 'Charm' and get some woman or man to cook you something. Goku you could of tried your so called 'Pout' to get some woman or man to cook you something...As you can damn well see that I will not cook you anything no matter what."

Goku and Gojyo gapped.

Sanzo sneered "Now get out and quit bugging me..Bug some poor unlucky bastard."

Then Goku and Gojyo left to beg for someone to cook for them...Unlucky for those two Hakkai had said some stuff about them. Well Hakkai was pissed off at Gojyo and Goku for trashing the place.

Sanzo picked up the newspaper, crossed his legs and read the headline Two People That You Need To Watch Out For And Do Not Feed Them.

Sanzo thought with a smirk 'Well Goku and Gojyo won't find anyone here to feed them. The people would beat them up on sight.'

Hakkai smiled as he saw Goku and Gojyo get yelled at by the people.

-------

Please review and I'll upload a lot more. I honestly can't read minds and I'm not sure if anyone is still reading or even likes this anymore.


	17. Easedropping

Please enjoy.

-----------

Gojyo and Goku decided to listen in on Sanzo and Hakkai.

Sanzo stated flatly "This is too big to fit and it is ugly."

Hakkai repiled "I'll make it fit perfectly and it is not ugly."

Goku and Gojyo had wide eyes.

Sanzo dryly said "I would **love **to see you try."

Hakkai chuckles and repiled "Now Sanzo it is not the---"

Goku screamed "No Sanzo!!!!!"

Gojyo busted down the door and saw Sanzo pointing a gun at him.

Sanzo sneered "What the hell is wrong with you two."

Goku and Gojyo both tried to say, but it got all mixed up. A gun shot was heard, Sanzo glared at them and said "If it is something moronic I do not want to hear it."

Goku said loudly "You and Hakkai are **naughty**."

Sanzo's face was like what-the-hell and Hakkai just shook his head then started to say something.

Gojyo decied to say "Sanzo I never knew you were bottom."

Sanzo yelled "You two are the most moronic fucking creature in the whole entire planet! The damn villagers sent a extra extra large robe, it is too damn big and Hakkai was trying to down size the damn robe without ruining it!"

Goku and Gojyo decided to run before they once again get shot at by a pissed Sanzo.

Hakkai thought while shaking his head 'Those two never learn.'

---------

Please review and I'll try to upload more.


	18. Burnt newspaper

Please enjoy.

-----------

Sanzo was once again reading the newspaper when Gojyo set fire to the paper. Sanzo tossed the burning paper towards Gojyo and Gojyo flee's to jump into the lake. Gojyo was not happy and soaked to the bones.

Gojyo yelled "Damnit Sanzo you lunatic!"

Sanzo rolled his eyes and repiled in a bored voice "Your fault for bugging me and too bad your still a alive...You are like a cockroach."

Gojyo muttered in a pissed tone"You lousy good for nothing son of a bit---"

Sanzo wacked Gojyo with a paper fan and Gojyo yelled "Quit hitting me with your gay ass paper fa--"

Sanzo brought out the gun and made Gojyo dance until Goku and Hakkai returned.

Gojyo yelled at Goku and Hakkai "What the hell took you guys so damn long?! Sanzo here was trying to kill me!"

Goku snickered and said "You pissed Sanzo off again...Did you call the paper fan gay?"

Gojyo snapped to Goku "Of course only weak people use paper fans that are just as weak. So paper fan's are lame and weak."

Sanzo said to Gojyo with a smirk "Now I will show you that a fan can kick your ass just like the gun can."

Gojyo was shown that when Sanzo uses a fan it will hurt a lot, Goku felt pity for Gojyo and Hakkai just reads a book. No wonder it will take them forever to get to the west.

---------

Please review and I'll try to upload more.


	19. Sanzo drunk

Please enjoy. Sanzo is OOC. The reason why is because most people drunk are OOC.

-----------

Sanzo decided to get drunk and before he go drunk thought 'Why the hell did I say yes to go west again?'

So after drinking a lot, Sanzo was fully drunk and not in control. Gojyo was walking by and saw Sanzo stripping then thought 'What the hell...Damnit.'. So Gojyo sighs and breaks through the crowd to get Sanzo before he gets blamed once again. Sanzo's eyes were glazed over and cheeks rosy his lips opened.

Gojyo said to him "Yo, Sanzo if you can hear me it's not my fault."

Sanzo smiles and brings out the gun then giggles. Let's just say Gojyo was shocked and then laughed his ass off. Sanzo was only in his tight pants and giggling...Talk about a strange sight. Gojyo has not really seen Sanzo get this trashed. The people were staring shamelessly at Sanzo and Sanzo didn't notice nor care.

Then Sanzo got up on the table and started dancing. The crowd wanted him to strip more and Gojyo rolled his eyes then dragged Sanzo out of the bar.

Sanzo was giggling and laughing. Gojyo was rolling his eyes and sighing. Soon they were back at the inn and Gojyo muttered "Finally."

Gojyo had to carry Sanzo's robes and even the gun. Sanzo sat down and was quiet, but smiling a drunk smile.

Goku walked in and asked Gojyo "What did you do to Sanzo?"

Gojyo glared at him and stated "I did nothing you damn moron. Sanzo was striping infront of a crowd...The crowd was pissed and most likely still are pissed."

The next morning Sanzo was back to his normal self and pissed. Sanzo thought 'I knew the beer tasted strange..Son of a bitch...I'm going to hunt down that person that served the beer.'

In the bar the server felt a cold shiver up his back and thought 'Sanzo is going to murder me if he ever finds out.'

------------

Please review and I'll try to upload more.


	20. Drunk

Please enjoy.

--------

Goku decided to take a drink of some sake when Sanzo was out buying some smokes. Hakkai and Gojyo were shopping for food to take with them. After Goku had a bottle of sake his vision somewhat unclear, but decided to have more. Then after a while Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai came back to the hotel to find Goku giggling.

All three of them of course noticed that Goku was drunk.

Sanzo rolled his eyes and muttered harshly "That dumbass."

Gojyo laughed and Hakkai shakes his head. Goku noticed that they were back and tripped a bit while walking toward them. Hakkai scolds Goku lightly and Gojyo laughed. Sanzo on the other hand was pissed at Goku for getting drunk. So when Sanzo is unhappy than no one is happy..In this case when Sanzo is pissed then no one is happy at all due to the fact Sanzo gets all trigger happy...Not that Sanzo is ever happy when firing off his gun.

Goku despite being drunk noticed the signs. Sanzo breathing and being quiet, but then..

Sanzo yelled at Goku "You little moron! You are not of age to drink sake! Also we do not have time to waste! I will give you no pity at all! I hope you have a fucking terrible hangover maybe then you would learn your learn!"

Goku groaned in pain because of Sanzo yelling so loud.

Gojyo snickered and said out loud "Sanzo is like a mother."

Then Sanzo's eyes flashed and before Gojyo knew it a gun was at his heart.

Sanzo said in a deadly voice "Shut the hell up."

Gojyo nodded and thought 'Yep Sanzo is not in a good mood at all.'

The next morning Goku had a terrible hang over, but still had to wake up early.

---------

Please Review.


	21. Cut off of flirting

Please enjoy and there will be more chapters.

--------

Gojyo was flirting with a woman and need less to say it landed them all into danger. Sanzo of course wasn't happy that keeps on happening when Gojyo flirts it causes trouble. Hakkai and Goku were sick of it too.

Sanzo walked up to Gojyo and stated "Your cut off from--"

Gojyo yelled "Not from smoking!"

Sanzo remained calm and finished "from flirting with the females."

Gojyo yelled "You asshole! You can not stop me from doing that!"

Sanzo has a tight grip and some back up. So Gojyo was dragged to the hotel and he was not happy. Goku and Hakkai guards the doors while Sanzo was with Gojyo.

Gojyo sneered "I hate you."

Sanzo repiled "And you keep on causing trouble."

Gojyo stated "You can't stay here all day and night."

Sanzo said to Gojyo "You want to bet on that moron."

Gojyo sighed and thought 'Bastard.'

Sanzo was reading the news paper and Gojyo was bored. When Gojyo is bored he does something dumb. Gojyo walked over to Sanzo and touched his ass. Sanzo was ticked and Gojyo said to him "Well since I can't touch the females and you look like one plus your in this room."

Sanzo twisted Gojyo's wrist and Gojyo yelped in pain.

Then Sanzo yelled "You damn fucking peverted son of a bitch! I should kill you where you stand! You must really have a death wish!"

Gojyo was shown no mercy since Sanzo gives people no mercy at all. After this Gojyo went back to flirting with people.

---------

Please Review.


	22. Just for a meat bun

I do not own Saiyuki. I plan to make a lot of chapters, I have ideas, but I want to have some more reviews and if I do get more reviews, Then I shall upload chapters more quickly. Thank You.

----------------

Sanzo sighs and muttered "Why the hell did I agree to go west. They will drive me insane."

Goku yelled to Gojyo "Your such a liar! That is not true and now they won't give me food! You damn bastard I hate you!"

Gojyo laughed and then stated "I can believe that they believed me...Man they must think Sanzo can't stop you from screwing hi---"

Sanzo was behind Gojyo, Gun pointed at his head and he snapped "What the hell did you say."

Gojyo muttered "Oh shit...it's Sanzo."

Goku decided to not make a sound and just watch.

Gojyo sighed and then repiled "Well...Sanzo...I was pissed off that monkey got the last meat bun...So I told the lady a lie and I didn't think that she would believe it...I also didn't know that she would pass it around...I---"

Sanzo snapped "Get to the damn point."

Gojyo yelled "Fine damnit! I lied and said to her that Goku screwed you and that he make you cry! I got the last meat bun because of what I said!"

Sanzo's eye twiched and he said to Gojyo "You said that dumbass lie just for** a damn** **meat bun**. Rumors can be spread pretty damn far, From one person to the next until almost everyone one hears that rumor and Gojyo I'm going to kill you."

Luckily for Gojyo, Hakkai showed up and Gojyo ran for his life. Sanzo was firing bullets right behind him.

Gojyo yelling "Damnit Sanzo, I'm sorry for telling that lie just for one damn meat bun!"

Sanzo yelled "You better had enjoyed that meat bun because that was your last meal!"

Hakkai raised an eyebrow and then asked "So what is this about?"

Goku laughed and then said to him "That dumb cockroach said a lie in order to get the last meat bun...Hah...I figured that this would happen...Gojyo won the battle to get the meat bun, but I won the war."

The two of them just watched Gojyo running away from Sanzo.

Gojyo yelled "Hakkai! Goku! Help me out you damn bastards!"

Goku yelled "Not a chance! You took the last meat bun!"

Hakkai stated "Gojyo you should know better by now to not upset Sanzo."

Gojyo yelled "I hate you all!"

Sanzo stops and walked away to get his smoke.

Gojyo yelled to Sanzo "Where are you going?!"

Sanzo stated "To get my smokes and your not worth wasting all of my bullets on...So get lost before I change my mind."

Before Gojyo could say anything Hakkai said to Sanzo "See you later Sanzo."

Goku snickered at Gojyo and said to him "Your such a moron."

Gojyo sneered "Why you little brat I will get you."

Goku and Gojyo started fighting. Hakkai just sighs and then wondered 'Why can't we all just get along?'

-------------

Please Review and Thank you.


	23. Why did Sanzo cross the road

Sorry I have not updated lately and please review.

----------

Gojyo and Goku were bored. Hakkai and Sanzo went somewhere. Well Hakkai went to get food while Sanzo was getting some smokes.

Goku decided to ask "Why did Sanzo cross the road."

Gojyo repiled while smirking "To get laid finally and maybe he won't be bitchy."

Goku glared at Gojyo and snapped "That is more like why the damn red cockroach crossed the road."

Gojyo stated "Shut up monkey.Now why did Sanzo cross the road?"

Goku grinned and then repiled "To get food and he will be happy."

Gojyo laughed and stated "Dumbass that is more like why the moronic monkey crossed the road. Hah as if Sanzo will ever be happy."

Goku muttered "Jackass."

Gojyo smirked and then said to Goku "I know why Sanzo crossed the road it is so that he can sell his body."

Before Goku could try to warn Gojyo, Gojyo felt a cold gun pressed against the back of his head and then he muttered "Oh shit. It is Sanzo."

Sanzo stated "You two are complete morons, but you Gojyo are the number one complete moron. I really should kill you. I crossed the road to kick someones ass or to shoot them where they stand."

Goku muttered "Hmmm that makes sense."

Sanzo said to Gojyo "Now that is cleared up. You shall now di--"

Hakkai returned and said to Sanzo "Do you really want to do more in the battles."

Sanzo repiled "No. Gojyo you just got lucky."

Sanzo walked away and so did Hakkai.

Gojyo muttered "I wish, but instead I have you being a bitch."

Goku yelled "Gojyo shut the hell up! You deserve to be hurt!"

Gojyo yelled "Oh what are you going to do!"

Goku yelled "I'm going to kick your ass!"

Sanzo was walking with Hakkai and he stated to him "Those two are dumbasses. They might be kicked out of town."

Hakkai repiled "Yeah maybe they will get kicked out. I better get those two now before they destroy the area."

Sanzo rolled his eyes and stated "Whatever. I'm going to get some rooms at the inn."

Sanzo walked to the inn and requested four rooms. Hakkai lured Gojyo and Goku by saying there is going to be food ready soon. In the end of the day no one died.

-----

Please no flames and please review.


	24. Worst Morning ever

It was a wonderful night for Gojyo after all he got laid by some cute gal or so he thinks after all he was drunk. Then morning arrived and Gojyo opened his eyes to see the gal. The gal had one eyebrow and needless to say Gojyo fainted in hopes it was just a nightmare. Then he woke to see the gal giving him CPR afterwards he screamed loudly. The gal just blinked at him and Gojyo kept screaming. Hakkai, Goku and worst of all (In Gojyo's mind was) Sanzo opened the door to see Gojyo and that gal.

Gojyo didn't notice that he and that gal had no clothing on at all. Goku was cringing at the sight and Hakkai was hiding a laugh.

Sanzo stated "Your such a damn moron peverted red headed cockroach. You woke us up with your screaming. It's your own damn fault for getting drunk and now take it like a man."

The gal yelled at Gojyo "You were just drunk you bastard! You were my first! How dare you and you said that you loved everything about me!"

Gojyo's head was hurting him and was thinking of how to shut her up. Then an idea(A stupid one) came to Gojyo and without thinking he decided to say the lie.

Gojyo said to her quietly "I'm sorry, but I was getting drunk since Sanzo dumped me. I was hoping he would out and then take me back."

Luck was one her side, she stopped yelling and then she smirked. The gal knew he was lying and decided to push Gojyo that was still naked onto Sanzo. After all this Sanzo was knew for his temper. She put on her clothing and noticed Gojyo was not putting his clothing on at all. So the gal managed to push Gojyo into Sanzo, which knocked Sanzo down along with Gojyo and she left with a smirk on her face.

Goku was shocked and Hakkai sliently laughing inside. Gojyo's only thought was 'Oh shit Sanzo's gonna be pissed.'

Sanzo kicked Gojyo off and stood up then yelled "Why the hell are you still naked?! Your such a dumbass and that bitch did that to piss me off! Shit I ought to kill you and her! Mostly was you since it was your fault! You just had to get drunk and lay some fucking bitch then scream like you were dying! This is all your fault! Just because you wanted to lay some random women at a bar because you were horny! It is because you are ruled by your so called manhood!" 

Gojyo turned a deathly pale when Sanzo pointed the gun at his pride and about to pull the trigger, but then Hakkai stood infront of Gojyo. Luckily Hakkai managed to somehow talk Sanzo out of it and Goku snickered at him(Gojyo). 

Sanzo snapped "And for the love of whatever put on some damn clothing moron."

Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo walked out. Of course Sanzo slammed the door and Gojyo muttered "Worst damn morning ever."

So Gojyo got dressed and walked out of the room. People passing by were whispering and Gojyo groaned "Son of a bitch."

Gojyo wondered what the deal was now and he asked a pretty gal "What is going on?"

She repiled "You are a bad person. You raped that women and then tried to do the same to Sanzo. You evil and sick bastard. You deserve death."

Then Gojyo snapped "I didn't rape that ugly bitch and I wouldn't want to tap Sanzo. He is bitchy and acting all high and mighty."

She gasped and then said to him "You were trying to break Sanzo by raping him. You are rude to say that asshole."

Hakkai walked up to Gojyo and then said to him "We have to leave now. Sanzo heard the rumors and he is not too happy to hear them."

Sanzo yelled "Hurry up already or I will start shooting!"

Hakkai and Gojyo walked towards Sanzo and Goku. They left the town without having breakfast and Goku was complaining.

Goku yelled "I'm straving and this is all your fault cockroach!"

Gojyo yelled "Shut up and get over it!"

Hakkai was driving and Sanzo yelled "Shut up!"

Sanzo shot between Goku and Gojyo. Then they were quiet for a little while because they do not want to push their luck. The question remains when will they get where they are supposed to go and will Gojyo ever learn?

Please no flames and please review. More reviews equals faster uploading of chapters.


	25. Moving people

Gojyo decided to be so called funny and moved Goku onto Sanzo's bed. Goku on top of Sanzo and Gojyo smirked when he thinks about what Sanzo would yell. When morning arrived Gojyo didn't know Sanzo knew Goku was sleeping in another room and highly doubted that Goku would sleep walk.

So Sanzo shoved Goku off and went to find that damn cockroach. Gojyo was laughing and he stopped when he felt a gun pressed against his neck.

Gojyo said to Sanzo "Uh hi Sanzo."

Sanzo snapped "I'm not a moron."

Sanzo was held back by Hakkai and Goku was still asleep. Of course Gojyo decided to be smart by running away. Sanzo had a plan and it will make that dumbass pay. When night time arrived and Sanzo had informed a group of guys that his friend needed someone to snuggle up against and to be on his body. So the group of guys went into Gojyo's room to snuggle with and against. Morning arrived and Gojyo screamed like a girl.

Gojyo ran and found Sanzo then shouted "You are no high priest! What the hell?! It is not funny."

Sanzo flatly stated "Pay back and then some. Moron I'm not laughing unlike you who found it funny to have a guy ontop of another guy. Sicko."

Sanzo walked away and then said to Gojyo "Those guys will want something from you since they only got to snuggle. They want the whole deal with you."

Sanzo was smirking and Gojyo was pissed. However Sanzo group decided to get onto the road after all they can not waste anymore timme for that Gojyo was grateful.

_Please Review and no flames. Thank you and there will be more chapters. More reviews equals faster uploading of chapters._


	26. Cherries

I do not own Saiyuki.

----------

Gojyo smirked at Sanzo then said to him "I can tie two cherries with my mouth."

Sanzo stared at Gojyo as if he was a moron, Goku just blinked, and Hakkai hid a smile. Sanzo grabbed six cherries and was able to tie them all in a very short amount of time. Gojyo flustered, Goku stared, and Hakkai laughed sliently behind his hand.

Sanzo stated "Try and beat that moron."

Gojyo tried several times, but failed every single time. Sanzo smirked and then Goku grabbed the cherries Sanzo tied. Goku ate them and Sanzo sighed.

Goku told Gojyo "I won't eat your cherries cuz you might be diseased or something."\

Gojyo yelled "Damnit all I'm not diseased!"

Sanzo was walking away when Gojyo shouted "And how the hell could you tie six cherries! I HAVE KISSED A LOT, LAID A LOT OF WOMEN, AND----"

Sanzo stated "It is about control. Bet those Women or rather sluts thought you were lousy in bed."

Gojyo grinted his teeth and said "Why can you do the six cherry tie when you won't get laid or kiss anyone you cold hearted bit---"

Sanzo raised an eyebrow and repiled "At least I'm not cheap and lack in control. Besides why would I do anything sexual. I'm a Sanzo."

Gojyo yelled "Damnit! You kill, You eat meat, You are so damn blut about everything, and a an asshole almost all the time!"

Sanzo repiled simply "I do not have sex. Now shut the hell up you damn loud mouth."

Gojyo stated "And you curse."

Goku asked Gojyo since he figured Sanzo wouldn't tell "What does tying cherries mean?"

Gojyo was about to reply 'It means that you are a good kisser if you tie them together.' However Sanzo beat Gojyo to it and answered simply "It means you are good at controling your tongue and--"

Then Gojyo said quickly "Perfect for doing some french kissing."

Sanzo smacked Gojyo with his paper fan and left while flipping Gojyo off. Goku asked "What is french kissing?"

Gojyo smirked and answered "Goku. A French Kiss is a greeting for someone who you respect…It is where your tongue is in that person's mouth..More intense than a mere kiss."

Gojyo was about to say 'Just Joking', but Goku already left to find Sanzo.

Hakkai sighed and then told Gojyo "You will be a dead man if Goku gives Sanzo a french kiss….He'll know it was your fault. "

Gojyo yelled "Damn that stupid navie monkey!!!!!!!!!!"

Sanzo was at the hotel reading a newspaper and saw Goku running into the room. Sanzo took off his reading glasses, sighed then asked "What the hell do you wan----"

Goku gave Sanzo a french kiss, but it only lasted only two seconds. For Sanzo after a two second shock, pushed Goku away, and yelled "Why the hell did you do that monkey!"

Goku whimpered "Gojyo said--"

Sanzo ignored Goku's words after Goku had said Gojyo and about to seek Gojyo out. Then Sanzo snapped at Goku "That kind of kiss is suppose to be for someone special. Ignore Gojyo and next time ask me."

Goku sighed and thought 'But YOU are special to me'. Sanzo found Gojyo and said to him "Payback time you cockroach. It will not be pleasing at all."

Gojyo noticed a really really ugly woman next to Sanzo and Sanzo was smirking. Gojyo scream was slient for the woman made it impossible to speak. Sanzo left, but not before stating "Well, payback is a bitch Gojyo."

Gojyo after five minutes was released from the french kiss dealt by the very very ugly woman. Gojyo ran and ran until he was able to find a place to wash out his mouth. Gojyo swore and cursed Sanzo. Sanzo however was smirking and Gojyo was thinking of how to get back at Sanzo .

--------

Please Review and there will be more chapters.


End file.
